pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Daffodil the Seedrian/Artwork
Artwork daffodilchristmas.png|Daffodil at Christmas time. Images78t.jpg|Dexter and Daffodil. daffodil.png|Daffodil Screenshots 2890.png|When she was down. 90.png|Daffodil in her home. shockedface.png|Daffodil shocked by her friends' abilities. cheer up.png|Her trying to cheer Dexter up. daffstunned.jpg|Daffodil in a lab stunned. daffangry.jpg|Daffodil angry. daffangry2.jpg|Daffodil in another lab angry. daffconfused.png|Daffodil confused. daffpeeking.jpg|Daffodil peeking at something. daffpleased.jpg|Daffodil pleased. daffscared.png|Daffodil scared of something. TTP_Sonic_X_-_Episode_73_RAW113_00.jpg|Dexter and Daffodil injured, staring at something. daffodilhope.png|Daffodil hoping... for something... Dexter and daffodil.png|Daffodil and Dexter together. dexter and daffofil.png|Her and Dexter exploring a ship. group pic.png|Dexter, Daffodil, Stella, Sunshine, Siway and Aleena group together. op00.png|Aleena, Daffodil, Stella, and Sunshine together. Stella and Daffodil.png|Daffodil and Stella together. Untitled5678912323.png|Aleena, Stella, Daffodil and Sunshine together. Dexter and daffodil walking sadly.png|Daffodil giving Dexter a Chaos Emerald because she's worried about him. Untitled17890.png|When she was stunned by Dexter's flight abilities. daffodilcaughtbytrapmidairshot.png|A mid-air shot if her getting caught by a trap in Leaf Storm daffodilcaughtbyvine.png|When she and Stella were freeing the other Seedrian seeds, she was caught by a vine that Eggman was controlling. Then the machine broke, and she smiled. daffodildextercavefireflies.png|Dexter and Daffodil looking at fireflies. daffodilgliding1.png|Beating up an enemy in Leaf Storm while gliding. daffodilgliding2.png|A picture of her gliding. daffodilgliding3.png|Shot before she threw it at her enemy. daffodilglidingfromtrapvine.png|When she escaped from her vine trap. daffodilinbedatstellahouse.png|When she woke up from a dream. daffodillookingatspace.png|A shot of her, dreaming about helping to save the world. daffodilongroundworried.png|She was very worried about something. daffodilplaneworried.png|When she was in a plane, looking down. daffodilworriedaboutdexter.png|When She and Dexter were worried about a secret factory of fake Emeralds. daffodilworriedindesert.png|She was trying to figure out why her friends were fighting. daffodilstellainhome.png|Daffodil, Sunshine and Stella in Leaf Storm. stelladaffodilaleenastaringatsomething.png|Daffodil, Aleena, Stella and Sunshine looking at something in the distance. daffodilstellasunshineglow.png|Daffodil, Stella and Sunshine staring at a glow from an Emerald. stelladaffodilaleenatalking.png|Stella, Aleena and Daffodil talking. stelladaffodilsunshinereadytogo.png|When they reached the edge of Leaf Storm, and they saw Water Palace. Dexterdaffodillookingoutatnight.png|While Daffodil looks at the night sky, Dexter stares at her. Dexterdaffodilholdinghands.jpg|Daffodil and Dexter watching as their foes keep chasing them. Daffodildexterhug.png|Dexter and Daffodil hugging. Dexterprotectingdaffodil.png|Daffodil being protected by Dexter. aleenaanddaffodilforesttravelling.png daffodilonwindyground.JPG daffodilstaringatsomething.jpg stellaanddaffodilreadytodig.jpg|They were getting ready to play, but Daffodil saw something nasty. Teamnature.jpg|Team Nature. stellasunshinedaffodilwalkingwithemerald.png|Stella, Sunshine and Daffodil were walking through the crowd of people with their Chaos Emerald they were going to travel with. aaahnoitscomingforus.png|Daffodil and Stella about to get trampled by a robot which is tackling them currently at this point. nodon't.png|When they saw it charge up. nosiwayandtheothers.png|The 4 of them shocked that the robot got Siway. pleasedexter.png|When it was closer, Daffodil and Stella were hoping. stelladaffodildigginginsand.png|When Stella and Daffodil were playing in the sand on the beach before the fight. morewishesandhopes.png|When she was telling them a story she remembered.... thatsthestory.png|...and Siway was pretty stunned by it. daffodilclimbingatree.png|She was climbing a random tree... at night. daffodilfrightnened.png|When she was worried that her and Dexter would never escape from a factory. daffodilhangingfromtree.png|When she was dangling from a tree in Leaf Storm. daffodilprotectingemeralds.png|She was protecting the Emeralds while they were escaping(as they were rescuing the Emeralds) daffodilproud.png|When Dexter was sad, Daffodil made him smile again. daffodilwakingup.png|She woke up on the beach. herfindingoutshewasasleepforalongtime.png|Then when she saw how much she'd been asleep, she gasped. earthquake.png|When an earthquake happened. nofightingplease.png|When she saw the robot hurt Dexter badly, she could only watch.... nogetawayfromthere.png|When she saw more, she couldn't take it anymore. nostopfighting.png|When she collapsed from trying to persuade Querrell to stop hurting Dexter. ewhatohno.png|She was sad, when she couldn't do anything. omg.png|She gaped at Dexter setting himself free from Querrells robot. daffodilshocked.png|When she was shocked that Dexter had fainted once. whyfight.png|When Daffodil was confused about how the gang are letting their friends fight(when they were planning it for a little while) thrownintheair.png|She was randomly thrown in the air. i'mthinking.png|She was thinking back to how she got caught in the space station. ohnonowiremember.png|Then she remembered that she was captured.... whyamihere.png|..Then she started to feel gloomy..... pleasecomedexter.png|And then wished for Dexter. savedfromstation.png|When Dexter came to save her, she was so glad. holdingonfordearlife.jpg|After Dexter came and wrecked everything, the roof accidentally ripped open and Daffodil was hanging on for dear life. daffodilasleep.png|When she was so tired at night she just plopped into Dexters arms. firstmeeting.png|When eeryone(Team Superpower, Stella, Sunshine and Dexter) met Daffodil for the first time. askingtostay.png|She then asked to stay. Tillinagreementondaffodil.png|When Tillin and everybody agreed, she was a little confused. daffodilquestioninginterrogation.png|When they came back, they mentioned to her "interrogation", to which she didn't know about. explainingherstory.png|She then explained what happened the night before, with the forest. daffodilsayinghelp.png|After her story, she said that she'd be useful to the team. daffodilhopingshewon'tbebad.png|Daffodil asked if she isn't considered bad or anything. daffodilshockedatresponse.png|And she was shocked by the response that the others gave her. Daffodilasleep.png|Daffodil asleep in Dexters arms. dexterwondering.png|Dexter was really worried. dexteranddsffodilwitheachother.png|Dexter was extremely worried about Daffodil. daffodilsayingshesterriblewhiledextergoesno.png|Daffodil saying shes bad, while they're escaping. dexteranddaffodilfleeing.png|When they were fleeing from the factory. angryatbeingbossedaround.png|When she was angry of being bossed around by Aleena to keep up. continuingtoflee.png|She was fleeing from Querrells robot. worriedabouthome.png|She was fleeing from Querrells robot more. walkingthroughgrass.png|She pushed through the grass since she was fleeing. walkingthroughtallgrass.png|She continued to run, even through very tall grass. trappedincage1.png|This was when she was caught, but Dexter opened the cage up. trappedincage2.png|With all the effort he made, she laughed. sadnessincave.png|She was telling Dexter that she doesn't want to stay in the cave long. sadbecauseofruins.png|She was sad because the ruins had been there for a long time. daffodilnearlycrying.png|Daffodil was about to cry because she was so worried about Dexter. daffodilunderstandingshesfine.png|But when Dexter told her she's fine, she started to believe him. dextercheckingthefactorysemerald.png|This was when Dexter was checking the Emeralds' location. Daffodil was stunned. daffodilextremelyworriedaboutdexter.png|Daffodil was worried about Dexter when they lost the Emerald to Talba and Querrell. But he was fine. daffodilhappybecauseshehasemerald.png|Daffodil was happy, because she got the Emerald. ganguponemerald.png|But Querrell and Talba ganged up on her for it, with Dexter imprisoned. staringatemeraldinfactory2.png|She was in a random factory again, with Dexter, and found yet another Chaos Emerald. stunnedbydexter1.png|Dexter was telling her his past in the location of his old home. stunnedbydexter2.png|Daffodil started to gte more interested in the story... stunnedbydexter3.png|...And when she heard the death parts, she was shocked. willtheyescape.png|Daffodil looked at Dexter, wondering if they could escape. worriedtheycan'tescape.png|She was worried that Dexter and the rest couldn't get them out of the space station. daffodilwut.png|She couldn't understand Dexter, so she made this face. Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery